Balloons
by Leilapanda
Summary: Continuation of "On the Way"- This story is about how SeungJo and HaNi break the news to the family about being pregnant again. Enjoy reading ! : )


HELLO everyone! I know it`s been a while… But here you go! A continuation of "On the way"—the story of HaNi &amp; SeungJo`s second child. Enjoy~ : )

**Balloons**

***HaNi`S POV* **

I looked down at my stomach, placing both hands on top of it.

'Another baby' I thought, grinning from ear to ear.

Feeling SeungJo grab my hand, I look up at him as he drove towards dad`s ramen shop.

"Hmm?" I mutter

He shook his head

"Nothing. I`m just happy" he says, glancing at me briefly to give me a smile.

"Hungry!" we hear Mae chime from the back seat.

I giggle, turning around.

"Yes, yes. We`re goanna go see grandpa at the noodle shop!" I assure her

"You really are you father`s daughter, huh" I mumble under my breath

SeungJo pouted.

"Well, of course she is." Placing his hand on my stomach, he continues "and this child will be his father`s son"

"Yah." I said in disagreement

"What if I want another girl? Hmm?"

He looked at me with a strange look on his face, then smiled

"Then I guess we keep trying until we have a boy!"

Turning around again to look at Mae, I ask her opinion.

"Mae. Do you want a baby sister or baby brother?"

She looked at me, not fully understanding what I was asking her.

"Grandpa. Noodles." She replied

Turning back around, SeungJo and I laugh.

"'Noodles...'" We both say in unison

Upon reaching our destination, I pause for a moment and turn to SeungJo.

Looking at me questionably, I continue.

"So… How do we break it to the family this time?"

He grinned.

"I have something in mind. But first…" he turns to Mae

"LET`S GO EAT!" he chimes

"Yaaay!" Mae cheers

***Later that day***

Lying in bed, I stare up at the ceiling, mind blank.

With Mae taking her nap and everyone out running errands, it was nice to just lay back and relax.

SeungJo walks in, and comes to lay down next to me.

"So, I was thinking about ideas of how to tell the family."

I turn to him, waiting for him to continue.

"Since it`s mom and dad`s 34th wedding anniversary today, I was thinking that we could put some baby clothes into a box as their present. And since we don't know the gender yet, we can put a pink 'I love grandpa' bib in both our dad`s boxes and a blue 'I love grandma' bib in mom`s. And for EunJo, we`ll give him a big box and put two balloons in there. You know, the ones that say- "It`s a girl!" and "It`s a boy".

He looked at me, waiting for an expression of any kind.

I giggle. He was so cute.

"That sounds like a great idea. But won`t they get suspicious if they all get presents? I mean, it is your **parents`** wedding anniversary. Dad and EunJo will question why they are getting presents."

He thought for a second, lips pursed.

"Okay, okay." He sat up.

He thought for a minute, the came to a conclusion.

"We can just announce to the family that we were thinking of them and decided to give them all presents. A 'gift of appreciation'" he said, fingers in the air symbolizing quotation marks.

I smile and give him a thumbs up.

"Sounds like a great plan."

***After anniversary dinner***

Bloated from eating so much, I take in a deep breath and stare out of the car window as we head home.

Feeling excited about the gift opening at home, I could barely keep my feet from staying still.

"HaNi. You`re shaking the whole car" SeungJo stated, looking at me.

"Sorry… I`m just so excited!"

He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"So am I."

Pulling into the driveway, I help Mae out of her car seat and set her down, watching as she unstably runs into the house.

SeungJo looked at me while I stared at her.

"What are you thinking about?"

I shook my head and I helped him unload the boxes of surprise out of the car.

"Nothing… I just didn't realize how fast Mae grew."

I looked down at my stomach. "It felt like just yesterday it was her in here."

He chuckled. "Yeah. And in another two years, you`ll be saying the same thing about that baby when you get pregnant again."

I looked at him, shocked.

Regaining my composure, "No more babies till I say we need another one." I stated

Without saying a word, he laughed and headed into the house.

Following suit, I couldn't help but smile.

As EunJo, Mae, mom, and both dads settled into the living room, the gift giving began.

EunJo started and handed his parents both a box of their own.

Geum Hee`s smiled widened as she looked down at a beautiful, diamond necklace. "Aww EunJo! It`s beautiful! Thank you."

Soo-chang grinned as he found tickets to the baseball game of his favorite team.

"Omo! Thanks EunJo! I can`t wait to go!"

Dad was next, handing my in-laws a good sized box.

Unwrapping it, a china tea set was revealed.

"Wow, it`s beautiful!" they both said. "Thank you!"

'Our turn...' I thought, as SeungJo looked at me.

I smiled, unable to contain my excitement.

SeungJo stood up and announced to the family,

"HaNi and I have been thinking, and we decided that it would be nice if all of you got presents. So…"

He handed his parents two small boxes, gave my dad and identical one, EunJo the biggest box and Mae, who was staring at all of the presents, a white plush teddy bear.

"Now," He began to instruct them as I pulled out my camera.

"I need all of you to pull off the lids at the exact same time. Not one early, not one late. At the same time. Got it?"

Not knowing what to say, they all just gave each other confused faces.

I giggled at their expressions.

"You`ll love it, trust me." I reassured them.

"Alright" They all said, placing their grips on the lids of the boxes, anxiously.

Hitting record on my phone, I counted down. "1…2…3… now!"

The pink and blue balloons popped out of EunJo`s box, a shocked and confused looked plastered on his face.

Never mind. They all looked confused.

Silence filled the room for what seemed like a lifetime before it all clicked.

Then boom.

Chaos.

"YOU`RE PREGNANT?! AAAH!" Geum Hee screeched.

"HUUUUAAA?!" Was all that came out of the two grandpas.

Mae laughed in the background at the excitement around her as EunJo silently congratulated his brother.

Geum Hee ran over to me and smothered me in a giant hug.

"Oh I`m so happy HaNi! You`re giving me another grandchild! I can`t wait for more!"

I laughed, "This will be the last one for a while."

My dad walked over to me, teary eyed.

"Your mother would`ve been so happy! I`m so happy!" he said, hugging me.

As everyone settled down from the buzz, the night calmly passed.

"This was the best anniversary gift ever. Thank you guys! And congratulations. We`re so happy for you!" Geum Hee said, holding her husband`s hand.

Soo-Chang nodded. "Yes. We couldn't be happier." He looked at EunJo, "The tickets are still the best in my opinion"

Everyone laughed.

Getting into bed, a content smile lingered on my lips as the events of that day ran through my head. Snuggling into SeungJo, I couldn't ask for anything better.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" He questioned, not bothering to look at me

I slapped his chest. "You`re the idiot… I`m just happy."

He smiled and kissed me. "I know… Goodnight, idiot."

Before I could say anything, he placed his hand on my stomach

"Goodnight, son" he said, chuckling.

"YAH!" I protested. "It`s a girl!"

Without responding, he pretended to snore, as if he did not hear me.

'Idiot' I smiled…

Goodnight.

**-END- : ) thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
